The story of a Rose
by chaos angel17
Summary: I'm sure that I won't be working on any other stories until this one is finished. umm...lets see, knuxrouge. mostly sonamy. i rated it t just in case.
1. Prologue

I know. Its been a really long time. But I'm gonna try to update more often now. My pc is updated to a windows xp ad now it's a lot faster so I don't really mind getting on it so…yeah…well this is replacing the sonamy story I had cause it's just been sitting there and what not….

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any related characters except for one that I might of created randomly while writing…typing.**

Here are the ages of everybody before I start though so you don't get confused.

_Sonic:19_

_Tails:17_

_Knuckles:21_

_Rouge:20(almost 21)_

_Amy:18_

_Cream:17_

_Shadow:19_

_Espio:20_

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

"Hi. My name is Amy Rose, and I was captured and taken to this horrible prison cell in the basement of one of Eggman's bases. I'm writing on the wall of the cell and all the light I had has been taken from me except for a torch that's right outside the cold bars I'm staying in. As far as I know, I'm the only captive in this basement. I guess that's because I'm supposed to be a hostage. Only this time, I don't think anyone's coming for me.

I've been a captive before on one of Eggman's other bases, a flying air craft call the Egg Carrier. I can remember when that happened six years ago. A robot named E-102 , Gamma, freed me from my cell. From there, Sonic tried to save me but then the ship was losing altitude and he had Tails fly me to safety.

This…I already know will be nothing like that. The hedgehog I so desperately needed in my life, the one that I needed to keep my soul from getting lonely, he really doesn't care. He doesn't care about me and he never did. At one point, I actually thought that we could have a chance, that I could have a change to talk to him, just the two of us for hours. But he didn't even want to talk for a few seconds. I would yell his name when ever I saw him. sigh Then he would hear me and all I would see is a blue blur. I feel stupid chasing after something I'm not able to catch. Though, I don't blame him…I wouldn't exactly cal myself the best person to be around. Numerous times, I've been called annoying by him. Or told to be quiet when ever I talked around him.

My world is shattering. I believe…I really have nothing to live for. There is no purpose in life if my dreams all turn into nightmares. I'm really alone in this world. Sure, there's my best friend, Cream. But I don't think even she can bring me the warmth and comfort I so desperately needed in the past. I never…really knew my parents so I had to live in an orphanage agency, and even there I didn't even make one friend. There was this one echidna. Her name was Sky and she was very, very nice to me. I can remember that even if it has been thirteen years. She was eventually adopted and I was alone again. The warden's kids used to tease me about not having a family or even anyone who cared enough to say hello. But then, there came that one day when they did their usual beating me down and taking my doll. A very handsome, blue hedgehog that seemed only two or three years older than me came from out of no where and ran around them in circles until a small, neon blue tornado formed around them and they were blown away somewhere. I think they were injured a bit though. Then again, so was I. The blue hedgehog looked at me with those emerald eyes and asked if I was alright. I nodded and he picked me up and took me to the nurse there. The nurse treated my wounds and she thanked him. He helped me out of the office and told me his name was Sonic. I instantly fell in love.

But about a week later, the warden was going to have Sonic go to a different orphanage, and I was going to be alone again. The night before he was going to leave, I snuck out of bed and took a peek in his room. I saw he was sitting on his window sill, window open. The cool breeze blew through out his blue quills. He looked at the large round moon that seemed to be staring back at him. Without changing his position, he told me to come in. he could tell I was watching. I crawled up next to him. He told me that he was going to run away and live a free life style and was never going to be torchered by the feeling of captivity on his soul. After a few hours, he jumped off the window sill and waved goodbye, I could feel tears coming to my eyes. He was about to take off and I asked him if I was to ever see him again. He said of course and jetted off at sonic speed, leaving a blue streak combined with flower pedals from the meadow behind the orphanage. I slowly walked to my room and plopped on my bed. I can remember crying myself to sleep that night and having dreams. Dreams I feel lasted for an eternity.

When I awoke the next morning, I found a beautiful red rose on my pillow. Ever since, I kept that rose safe in my room, away from everything else. But one day, the warden suspected something with me and the disappearance of Sonic. She was so upset that she came in my room and snipped my rose bud off. I always hated that fowl creature. That's why when I was 10, I broke out of the orphanage and looked for that handsome blue hedgehog that meant so much to me. I can't necessarily say that he didn't care at one point, but a lot has changed since then.

And after that day I found him and living in a place where I didn't have to travel far to get to where he lived, many things have changed. He seemed to care less about me and I just kept going at trying to find that feeling I know he had when we first met. But some how…it all led up to this. My captivity in a dark and lonely jail cell on his arch enemy's base with no sign of him coming. It's been about two days I think. But I really couldn't tell at this point. I can't help that I still love him. After all he's put me through, after all the times he's hurt or broken my heart, I still have the feeling of love for him. Love is the most powerful of emotions anyone can feel. If you respect the wants of your heart, love can give you eternal happiness. My name is Amy Rose. I'm 18 years old. And I'm walking on the path of darkness, through the tears of life and love. This is how it all began…"

**A/N: okay everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I hope it grabbed some interest so please continue reading even if you don't like it because I intend on making this a good story. Flames are allowed just because I think suggestions should be excepted here. Please review!**


	2. How it all began

**A/N: okay. Are we all ready for this chapter? Lets get started shall we?**

_Chapter 2: How it all began_

"Sonic! Sonic, wait up!" Sonic turned around to see a familiar pink hedgehog running towards him. "Aw man. Not again…" He sighed. This was the third time this week she had attempted to tackle him so he would listen to her. Of course every time she failed miserably. Sonic did the usual running away at top speed when Amy came around. As he left, a blue streak was seen behind him followed by a gust of wind blowing nothing but leaves all around the pink hedgehog he left behind.

"Oh Sonic," Amy sighed sadly, "That's all you ever give me. A blazing trail that only appears when I call your name…" Amy slowly walked home to her apartment in the city. It was always quiet around where she lived. Nothing ever happened there. Nor did the flood waters caused by Chaos reach that part of the city. As she approached her apartment, she saw Cream sitting on her stoop as if she was waiting for Amy to arrive.

"Did you talk to him this time?" Cream said.

"How did you know I went after him again?"

I just have my ways of knowing. And as your best friend, I just know you Amy." She put on a smile. There was a bit of silence until Cream repeated her question again.

"So, how did it go?" Amy sighed.

"Just like always. I'm telling you Cream, he doesn't like me let alone will he talk to me."

"You don't know that for sure Amy. I mean maybe he's just being a little shy." Amy smiled to her friend hearing this.

"Thanks Cream." She said opening the door and inviting her in. They climbed the flight of stairs that led to Amy's room. On the fourth flight, they stopped and knocked at room number 48. That was Rouge's room.

"What do you want?" she answered rudely.

"Uhh…Rouge, its Cream and Amy…" Amy said slowly.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said with a bit of a laugh. She unlocked her door and invited them in. "I thought you were someone else. They sat down on Rouge's peach colored sofa.

"How've you guys been?" Rouge asked casually. "You talk to Sonic lately?"

"Well…" Amy started, beginning to look sad. Rouge immediately knew what Amy was thinking of and quickly tried to comfort her.

"That hedgehog is so arrogant. He doesn't know what he's in for next time he sees me."

"Thanks Rouge." She said smiling again. Rouge picked up one of her amethyst jewels from her collection and examined it.

"I don't think it's you Amy. That's just how Sonic is. But none of us know him well enough to determine if he's hiding feelings for you or not. And if it's anyone who will find out, it'll be you." Rouge's words touched Amy and made her heart feel hope again.

"Here." Rouge said handing Amy her rather large jewel. "Amethyst represents a lot of things but the one it's most famous for is deep love. I want you to keep this safe in your room, okay?" Amy was a little stunned.

"But this is your favorite jewel. Are you sure?"

"I have another one she said getting up and walking over to her coffee table. She picked one up from next to a picture of Knuckles. Before Cream and Amy could see, Rouge quickly turned the picture down.

"What was that?" Cream asked.

"Uhh…just my other amethyst. See?" She said holding it up.

"Okay…well thanks a lot Rouge."

"Any time Amy." She said with a weak smile. She walked them to the door and locked it.

"That was almost too close for comfort." Rouge said walking in her bedroom and opened up her window allowing the warm summer breeze to play with her lavender curtains. She plopped on her bed taking out another picture of Knuckles from under her pillow and looked at it. "I hope I'm able to tell you how what's going on before I go mad." She said slowly putting it back.

Cream and Amy finally made it to the fifth floor. Amy took her key from out of her pink purse and unlocked her door.

"So do you want to do anything Cream? It's only 3:00…"

"Oh no. It's that late! Umm...I'm sorry Amy. I had made plans with Tai-…"

"What?"

"I…made plans at three. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright Cream. I'll see you later." Cream nodded and rushed out the door and down the flights of stairs. When she got outside she took to the air and headed towards Tails' workshop in the Mystic Ruins.

"My god I almost forgot. But the last thing Amy needs to know is her best friend is dating her love's best friend."

Amy closed her door and sat on her couch. "Everyone chooses to run out on me." She took the amethyst rouge gave her from out of her pocket. She looked at it just as Rouge did. "Deep love huh?" Amy took the jewel to her bedroom and put it on her night stand. The sun beams from her window hit it, making it shine and turning her room purple. She sighed as she laid on her bed with tears coming to her eyes.

"What is so wrong about me! I don't drink, I never smoke, I haven't had sex….Why the hell doesn't he listen me! Even enough to talk for two minutes!" Amy, now in tears was hugging her heart shaped pillow tightly. She looked around her room. Pictures and posters of Sonic were every where.

"I cant take this anymore. I love Sonic more than anything else. I value him more than my own life! And he still treats me like I'm nothing…like I don't even exist." She got up off her bed and began to take the posters off her wall. She carefully took each poster and picture and placed it in a box she pulled from out of her closet. She carefully closed the box and put it under her bed.

"My heart is the key element of my very existence." She paused, sighing, "I gave it to Sonic and he didn't except the only thing I had to be thankful for before I met him." Standing up and walking over to her window, she said quietly to herself, "The way I see it, I'm going to have to at least try to stop…stop loving you. The way you tease me with that sweet smile of yours, I just can't help but fall for it. But, if that means sacrificing my feelings, just waiting for them to be crushed…then this has got to stop."

"Damn it Tails! I can't take this anymore!"

"Someone had a bad day…" Tails said sarcastically. Being Sonic's room mate, he's gotten used to the fact that Sonic was almost never there. And when he was, it was either late at night, or he was in a bad mood.

"I swear, Amy has driven me to my limits. I don't know what's with her!" Tails put down the book he was reading.

"Maybe instead of you complaining to me, you should do something about it…" he said a little ticked off. Sonic glared at him. And after a pause he said,

"Don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Oh crap!" Tails said looking at his watch. "You're right! I was supposed to Cream at my workshop!" he ran upstairs, grabbed some money and shoved it in his pocket.

"I owe you money Sonic!" Tails said running out the door, leaving a very mad faced looking Sonic standing at the front door. He closed it and jumped on his couch. He felt for the remote and turned on the large sized television, falling asleep with it on. Hours later, he awoke. He stretched and yawned getting up.

"God, ever since Shadow defeated that doom creature, things around here have been pretty boring." He turned off the TV and went outside. 'All I need is another adventure.'

He thought.

Sonic walked all throughout Station Square until nightfall, and he stilled continued to walk. On the streets, his thoughts were never un-interrupted, for his many fans that were outside kept shouting, "Hey Sonic! How's it going?" or "Hey Sonic! What's wrong?" Sonic wasn't able to answer. He thought he needed action, but he really didn't know what was wrong after a short while.

After hours, he finally made his way to the park and sat down on one of the wooden benches. He looked around and saw that nobody was there. The only thing that could be seen or heard was the soft chirps of the crickets that lingered in the park at night. And the small rabbits and flickies that wondered around the patches of flowers. He walked over to it and gazed at the sight. The flowers were white and the light of the full moon made them glow just like it. He turned to go but something caught his eye. From the many white flowers, a ruby red rose stood out of the bunch.

"Amy…" he said picking it up. He started walking back home, keeping the rose he picked. "Maybe I should try to treat you a little better, Amy. Too many times…I think I was a too rough on you. And now that I think about it, it's like I'm getting mad over you liking me…that's selfish."

Under the full moon, the lonely blue hedgehog walked home feeling the emotions he rarely felt, sadness and confusion. Confusion the most though. He usually went around doing things and going places without thinking because he didn't have to. Sonic wasn't sure what he was thinking now. There was also one more feeling he felt that was very, very un-familiar. Little did he know, it was a feeling for Amy. Unaware that his heart wanted to be with her, his mind didn't want to for some reason.

"I don't think I like her. There was that one time, years ago…but I don't like her. I just can't. That doesn't mean I should treat her like I do though…" Sonic then finished his walk home with a dash, keeping the rose safe from the intensity of his speed. When he got home, Tails was already there. Sonic greeted him when he came in.

"How'd your date go with Cream?"

"Ah, it was alright." He said blushing a bit. Tails looked at Sonic's rose. "Did you go on one?"

"No."

"Then what's with the rose?"

"Nothing." Sonic said getting ticked off again. He started to head upstairs. Tails smirked.

"Are you giving it to Am-"

"No!" Sonic said cutting him off.

"Well sorry!" Tails said. "I was just kidding."

"It's alright. I'm going upstairs. Night buddy." Tails smiled at him and he went upstairs. Tails sat on the couch and picked up his book.

"He's finally realized he likes her." He said smiling to himself. Upstairs, Sonic put his rose in a beautiful crystal vase and put it on his nightstand. Sonic's room was fairly big. He received money from the government under the President's orders monthly because of how many times he rescued the world from being in turmoil. A few of the others did too for helping him. Sonic was built a large house for free and didn't have to pay bills as long as he lived in Station Square, near the President.

Sonic took a shower and laid on his bed. From there, he could see the whole city from out of his window. It was a very pretty sight. All of the tall buildings and the full moon above it all. He sighed.

"How can thinking of one person make you feel a certain way for hours? And why am I just now beginning to feel guilt?"

After hours of thoughts and memories running through his mind, Sonic fell asleep hoping to dream dreams of happiness.

**A/N: I know it was a very, very, very corny chapter. And I hope I don't end up with another one like this cause I think it was just awful. I did have to rush it though so I hope that's the only problem. REVIEW! **


	3. Lost in your eyes

;-;**_ Please don't be mad at me…I have perfectly good reason why I haven't updated in a while. I have been absent from school and the make-up work and…u don't care do u? Fine. Let's just start the fic then. CUE THE CHAPTER TITLE!_**

_Chapter 3: Lost in your eyes_

It was nighttime in Station Square and everything was silent. Not a trace of anything living could be found. Nothing except for the sound of wings gently gliding through the air. The pair of wings belonged to a bat so white that her soft fur glowed in the moonlight. The bat swiftly made her way to her floating destination that held the ultimate treasure. Being the master thief that she was however, she was not after the large jewel held there. She was after something that meant a lot more to her than a giant gem…

The bat flew for what seemed like hours with nothing but the large moon keeping her company, until she was finally able to see where her target was. She glided down to the floating island and swiftly landed on the soft green grass.

Everything was just as quiet here it was in the normally busy city, so being aware of the danger held on the island, the bat quietly made her way to the altar where she knew she would find she was looking for.

The white bat walked and walked, avoiding flight so as not to be seen easily, until she saw a handsome, red echidna lying on the shrine of the master emerald. The bat quickly dashed to a tree and with a few flaps of her wings, she was on a branch of a large tree. She watched the echidna sigh of boredom as he looked up at the star-lit sky. His amethyst eyes shown in the moonlight as the bats fur did.

After a few hours, the bat noticed the echidna beginning to doze off and took the opportunity too walk over to him and watch him a little more closely. After the bat confirmed that the echidna was entirely sleeping, she hopped down from her branch and expanded her wings to soften her fall.

She slowly and quietly walked over to the crimson colored echidna and up the steps of the altar. She sat down beside the handsome, sleeping creature, watching him as thoughts and dreams ran through her mind. She watched as his chest rose and fell with each soft breath he took and sighed quietly to herself.

A gentle breeze played with the echidna's dreadlocks and the leaves of the surrounding trees began to fall. The bat sighed and glanced at the echidna once more before she stood up. "Maybe another time, Knuckles…" She whispered to him. As she turned to leave, her boot nudged a stone and Knuckles' eyes shot open. He sat up and looked around until his eyes focused on the bat stand a few inches away from him. The bat's heart began to race as he stood up. The soft look on his face was gone and his expression began to harden.

"Rouge…you still haven't given this up yet, have you?" Rouge turned around so that she was fully facing Knuckles. She began to think up excuses for her presence on his island.

"What? Can't do any sight seeing?"

Knuckles could tell she was lying and took a step forward.

"Tell me the truth, Rouge. You were going to steel the emerald weren't you?"

"N-no!"

"You're a thief Rouge. For all I know you could've come here to assassinated me." Rouge began to back away, knowing Knuckles to be quick to his temper.

"I wasn't going to do anything of the sort!" Rouge said, beginning to feel a little aggregated. She hated to be accused of things, especially when she didn't do anything.

"Then answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"I…I came…to visit." Knuckles crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I don't believe you." Rouge sighed and began to calm down.

"Remember about a month ago…on space colony Ark?" Knuckles nodded his head. "Remember when I said I was going to give all of it up? For something more imp…" Rouge cut herself off realizing what she was about to say.

"I remember that, but it's my job to protect the master emerald. I really can't be too careful…" Rouge nodded.

"I understand. Well, if you really don't trust me, then maybe I should leave…" Rouge turned to go and was about to take off until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was happy she was turned around so that Knuckles couldn't notice her blushing. He was a little pink himself.

"Uhh…no…it's okay Rouge, you can stay…" Knuckles removed his hand and added, "It's a little late anyway. You should probably stay for the night." Rouge turned and saw Knuckles looking at the emerald, still pink in the face.

"Alright. Thanks Knucklehead." She said winking at him, seeing how red she could make him.

"Don't call me that." He growled. Rouge succeeded in making him redder.

Knuckles sat down on the steps of the altar and looked at the sky, just as he was hours ago. This time, Rouge joined him.

"Pretty isn't it?" Rouge said starting a conversation.

"Yeah. It's like this about every night on the island.

"You don't get to see all of the stars like this in the city. There are so many lights that you can only see about three or four a night. And it's so loud that there's no peace and quiet anywhere you go." Knuckles nodded, pretending to know what it was like.

"That's what I like about Angel Island." Rouge said softly, "there's never anything to bother anyone up here. And there's always something pretty everywhere you look."

"That's only the plus side." Knuckles said, "It may seem like since no one's up here, your life will go a lot easier. Even when I know nobody's up here, I still have to be on my guard with the master emerald. Then, you do nothing all day long."

"Absolutely nothing?"

"Besides checking the rest of the island for any thieves or anything that could do the island or emerald any harm."

After Knuckles had finished saying what he said, the island fell silent. Another cool summer breeze swept across the island, blowing particles around. One blew in Rouge's eye, which she began to rub.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles inquired.

"There's something in my eye."

"Let me see." Knuckles said as he moved closer to Rouge. He gently blew in her eye, not noticing that Rouge was blushing furiously. He looked into her aqua colored eyes, 'seeing if whatever was in her eye was out'

Rouge returned her gaze, not noticing that Knuckles was blushing as well. Before they knew it, they were beginning to lean forward, slowly sealing the gap between them. Rouge closed her eyes as she felt Knuckles' lips against hers. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. After about a minute, they broke for air.

"Knuckles…" Rouge began, "I don't know…how long I wanted to tell you how I felt about you…"

"Rouge…"

"I guess…I was always too afraid of rejection. I mean, I was after your emerald many times. I didn't think you would ever forgive me, even if I did apologize…" Knuckles placed a gloved finger on her lips, telling her it was okay.

"I should've told you. But, I guess I never spent enough time with you to actually do it." Rouge buried her face in Knuckles' strong, furry chest. He began to blush again. After a few minutes, he found that Rouge had gone to sleep. He stroked her head and a few minutes later, he fell asleep too.

The sun beamed its usual morning glow over Angel Island. It lit up the mountains, the rivers, and the grassy plains all around. As soon as the bright light ran across the shrine, Rouge awoke, feeling the warmth of the sun. She found herself still lying upon Knuckles' chest, where she remembered falling asleep.

She slowly stood up, and began to stretch. She expanded her wings and reached her arms up. She glanced over at Knuckles and was about to kiss him on the forehead until she suddenly heard a familiar beeping sound. Knuckles was slowly opening his eyes when Rouge dashed out to where he couldn't see her. She reached into her boot and pulled out a communicator.

"Hello?" she said speaking into the object.

"Rouge." Came a powerful voice from inside of it, "You're late for work! Where are you!"

"M-Mr. President! I'm so sorry! I forgot all about work…"

"What do you mean! sigh Whatever. How soon can you be here? I need you on an important assignment."

"I'm a little far from home at the moment…can you give me an hour?"

"…this time and this time only, Rouge. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir!"

"Over and out."

"Ignorant bastard…" she muttered under her breath. She walked back to where she left Knuckles and saw him standing next to the master emerald, running his hand across the smooth, green surface.

"Knuckles." Rouge said as she took to the air. She glided over to him. "I'll see you later. I have to go to work." Knuckles responded with a nod and the bat took off.

"Rouge…thanks."

_**A/n: Okay. So I've updated. And it might be a little easier for me to do because I'm gonna update every two, three days or so. That's my new goal. I apologize that it was rushed. I know I could've done a little better but that's not our prime relationship here. REVIEW! And I won't mind flames. I think I deserve them…**_


	4. Why

**_A/N: Crap. I totally didn't realize that I put it was going to be valentine and the whole cool summer breeze thing…thank you so much Black hedgie! Ok, new announcement, THERE WILL BE NO VALENTINES DAY ANY MORE. I DID REPLACE THE CHAPTER HOWEVER. THE SAME BUT JUST WITHOUT SAYING IT'S VALENTINES DAY. Ok. Here we go._**

_Chapter 4: Why…_

_Sonic and Amy sat side by side on the emerald green waves of grass. After a long day of enjoying themselves, the pair finally settled down under the moon. Amy stood up, gazing up at the starry heavens. Sonic walked up from behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, making Amy's heart jump. She soon felt comfortable, turning around and looking into his eyes. He looked back at her, knowing that her eyes said I love you. He returned the gaze with a soft kiss against her lips. He ran his fingers through her sakura-colored quills and hugged her close. As he pulled away from the embrace, Amy began to disappear. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. Sonic looked at Amy in panic and felt tears make their way to his cheeks as well. He tried to say her name, but not a sound came from him. He tried to say I love you, please don't go…but all he could do was watch the pink hedgehog slowly drift away from existence. When she completely disappeared, Sonic was able to get out the words, I love you…I LOVE YOU AMY!_

Sonic suddenly awoke with a start. His heart was racing and he could feel sweat across his forehead. He looked at the alarm clock sitting on his night-stand next to his rose. It read, 5:47 am. Sonic dragged himself out of bed and into his bathroom. He did his usual boring routine of getting out of bed, taking a warm shower, and brushing his teeth. After said things were done, he lazily dragged his feet down the stairs and plopped himself on his cushy couch.

He rolled over on his back so that he was staring at the ceiling, trying to recall what happened in his dream. He back tracked it to when Amy began to disappear and felt a cold knot in his stomach. He had said he loved her. Sonic now began to sit up and muttered quietly to himself. "I have no way of making my dreams the way I want them to be. But…dreams are nothing but subconscious thoughts and images…" Un-aware of it, Sonic's mind couldn't stay off Amy, but he was too stubborn to admit the truth…the truth of which he had been running from for a long time…

Sonic, suddenly feeling a jolt of energy jumped off of his couch and went outside. He stretched his arms and put them behind his head as he began walking.

"Where to today…" he said quietly to himself. He looked around the city. Even at 6:00 am, the streets were busy. The streets were beginning to get full of people and traffic. The sidewalks had their usual street venders, pathetically trying to get customers. As Sonic crossed the street, he heard voices calling his name in the way Amy had.

Sonic turned to look and saw to female hedgehogs running up to him. One of them had long, sky blue, wavy hair that wore an all blue outfit. The other wore her lavender hair back and had a shirt that had Sonic's face on it. "Great…" Sonic muttered under his breath.

"Can we have your autograph?" the blue one asked, handing Sonic a piece of paper and a pen. Sonic looked at the two and began to sign his name. "What are your names?" he inquired. "I'm Skye and this is Crystal." The blue one said pointing to her friend. Sonic wrote for a few more seconds and gave the paper and pen back to them. "Thank you!" they both said in unison and ran off. Sonic sighed as he turned and kept walking.

"They remind of Amy…" Sonic said to himself. "Maybe I should go ad apologize for yesterday…"

With that in mind, Sonic dashed off in the direction of Amy's apartment. He turned the knob and found that the door was unlocked. He went up a few flights of stairs and was going down the hall for the flight when SMACK! A door flew open and hit Sonic in the head, leaving him laying flat on his back.

"What in the world?" came a familiar feminine voice. Sonic looked up and saw Rouge standing above him.

"Rouge?" Sonic said rubbing his head.

"You…"

"Me?" Sonic said standing up.

"Amy's really upset because of you. And if I weren't in such a rush right now, you'd be in pain right now." Rouge said handing him some files and locking her door.

"…I didn't realize she was upset with me. Besides, I think you hurt me enough with the door…" Rouge gave him a serious look.

"Please talk to Amy, Sonic." Rouge said softly taking the papers from Sonic, "even if you don't like her, you can at least be a little nicer to her." Rouge ran down the apartment stairs and out the door.

"Ouch…" Sonic said. He continued down the hallway but a little quicker now. He really wanted to tell Amy that he was sorry now. But felt a bit nervous about not knowing if she would accept his apology. He made it to Amy's room after a few more flight of stairs and knocked on the door. After a few seconds without an answer, he knocked again.

"Amy? It's Sonic. I came to apologize about yesterday…" he knocked again. "I know you're mad at me Amy, but I came to make things right…" Sonic waited about a minute before going downstairs again and going out the door.

He was out on the street again. The cool breeze blew against his blue quills, sending a cool sensation throughout his body. Instead of feeling coldness inside of him though, he felt emptiness. He sighed a depressed sigh as he headed to one of his favorite places to think.

Sonic slid his hand along the iron bars of the park gate. As he entered he saw the usual large plain of grass with the fields of flowers surrounding parts of it. He started towards the oak of which he usually rested in and saw a pink figure sitting on the bench below. _'Amy' _ He thought. He walked over to the figure and found that it was Amy.

Amy's heart slightly jumped when she saw the blue hedgehog walking towards her. She watched as the usual blue blur approached her and sighed a depressing sigh in thought of being hurt again. _'I know what I have to do…'_ Amy thought, feeling tears of sorrow ready to escape behind her twinkling eyes.

"Amy…" Sonic began as he took a seat next to her.

"I know Sonic. I won't bother you anymore…" Sonic slightly cocked his head to one side. He let a warm smile slide onto his face.

"Amy, I didn't come here to tell you to not both-"

"Please let me finish Sonic." She interrupted. Sonic could hear the sad tone of her voice begin to grow.

"I know that I really get on your nerves. But now, I think it…it would keep us both from suffering if I just didn't bother you anymore.

"Amy…"

"I don't want to cause you anymore trouble anymore. I care about you. As many times as you rejected me…leaving me to shed tears…" Sonic was completely speechless. He had no idea how much Amy had loved him. He tried to recall all of the many times he dashed away in sight of her. But his thoughts were soon interrupted by Amy's sobs.

"You…wouldn't have to be annoyed…and I…won't be heart broken every time…I look at you…" she said between deep breaths.

Amy stood up and began to walk away.

"Amy…I had no idea…" Sonic said as he stood up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I never thought about how you felt every time I disappeared. I'm sorry." Amy couldn't even look at him. She had streams of tears falling from her now red eyes.

"N-no Sonic. I'm sorry for ever entering your life." With that, Amy ran off out of the park, causing people to stare. Sonic watched her as she disappeared in the bustling crowds of people.

"Amy…" Sonic said feeling tears gathering at his emerald eyes.

Amy ran all the way to her apartment without stopping and all the way up to her room. She took out her amethyst jewel Rouge had given her and set it beside her on her bed.

"It was for the best…" Amy sniffed. "I still don't see why he came to apologize though. He would never care…" Amy took the jewel into the palm of her hand and examined it.

"Deep love…" She sighed to herself.

"That would never be true to me…"

**_A/N: I think that's about a good place to leave off. I have no idea of how I'm going to turn Amy's feelings around, but I'll do my best to make this as good as I possibly can. Tons of chapters and all that other happy crap REVIEW!_**


	5. Your tears

I think my weakness in writing fanfics is that I don't think about what I'm gonna type until I get to the computer so I either end up rushing the relationships like I did with the knuxrouge chapter and things get a bit corny. So I'm going to have to start revising what I write so I can re-type parts of it if it doesn't go well. Ok.

_Chapter 5: The flames that helped to bring happiness._

"My god that was a long day…" Rouge said as she flew in the night sky. She looked at her diamond watch and it read, 12:37 am. "I shouldn't have to under go any kind of training. I'm a perfectly good agent." She rubbed her aching arm and sighed to herself. "Well, I guess I do need some practice, just not this late at night."

All of a sudden, Rouge's ears began to twitch. She swiftly glided onto a building rooftop and lightly landed on her feet. She listened closely to the continuous and nerve-raking sounds not far away.

"Sirens…?" Rouge began. She took to the air once again and glided to her apartment. She realized that as she got closer to home, the sirens got louder. As she neared her destination, she began to see clouds of smoke viciously rising into the air.

"…no." Rouge said, flapping her wings faster now. What she had thought had come true. Her apartments and the surrounding ones were on fire. At the bottom was a crowd of the people who lived in the apartment and some of the neighbors. Firemen were constantly shooing people away while others were standing on ladders trying to put out the fierce flames. Rouge looked at all the commotion the people were making and flew about 20 feet away from her window. She could see all of her precious belongings now red and ruined. She felt her heart skip a beat and felt her stomach grow cold.

Rouge didn't know what to do but stare at the disaster she was able to once call her home. She glided down to the crowd of people and just remembered about Amy. She frantically looked around for the pink hedgehog, but she was nowhere in sight.

Rouge ran to the closet fireman she could see. She grabbed his arm.

"Excuse me, Sir!" Rouge said, beginning to feel worried.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for someone who lives in the apartment right here." She said pointing at it. "Did an Amy Rose get out? I don't see her down here with every body else." The man grabbed a checklist from his truck and looked down the name of the list.

"I'm sorry ma'am. No one of that name is out here." He could she that the fear in Rouge's eyes began to grow. "But don't worry. I'm sure she'll be ok. Our firefighters are trying to get someone out of there now. It may be her…" Rouge leapt into the air and looked at where a fireman was spraying a window with a hose. It was indeed Amy's room.

"Amy!" Rouge called, getting closer to the blazing flames. Something from below caught her eye. It was an ambulance. Rouge was about to focus on Amy's room when she saw a firefighter carrying someone out of the blazing building wrapped in a scorched blanket. Rouge dove down and saw that it was Amy he was carrying.

"Amy!" Rouge yelled. She was placed on a stretcher and was placed in the truck. Rouge ran up to the man who carried her out.

"Was Amy alright!" she asked him, shaking.

"Oh, that girl? Yes, she's fine. She just passed out from inhaling too much smoke." Rouge let out a sigh of relief and looked back at the apartment.

"All of my belongings. My home. My money. My jewels…" Rouge began to tear up. She took to the air once more and turned to look back at her home, but she couldn't. Almost everything she worked for was now up in flames.

Rouge flew to the only place she could think of.

Angel Island.

The bat was really tired now and almost collapsed from exhaustion, but she kept going to the shrine. It wasn't like her to normally go out and seek comfort from others but she felt the need of it.

"Knuckles!" Rouge said as she saw the red echidna come into view. Knuckles immediately looked up and saw the tired bat almost fall over. He jumped up and caught her just before she hit the ground. He sat her on the grass against the shrine and sat next to her.

"Rouge…what happened to you? You look horrible."

"I just pushed myself more that my body could handle. I went to my house and saw a gruesome sight…" Rouge looked down, but then wrapped her arms around Knuckles' neck. He laid a hand on her head.

"It's okay Rouge, just tell me what happened." Knuckles could feel a few warm tears running down his neck. It was silent for a few minutes before Rouge got herself together and spoke.

"My home and everything is gone." She said calmly.

"What?"

"Apparently, a fire started somewhere in the apartment and spread pretty quickly. Amy was taken to the hospital too…"

A soft breeze blew across the peaceful island, playing with Knuckles' dreadlocks. He hugged her tightly before speaking again.

"You're more than welcome to stay here Rouge." She pulled away from the hug and looked up at him. _'You really trust me now Knuckles…' _ She thought.

"You don't think I'm gonna steal your emerald?" Rouge said, with some sadness left in her voice. Knuckles looked into her eyes.

"I don't see any betrayal in you. I guess trust is the most important thing I need to give you right now." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I…love you, Knuckles." He cupped her chin in his palm and brought her face to meet his. "Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to say that?" he asked softly. Rouge glanced downwards but was shocked when she felt Knuckles' lips brush against hers. She deepened the kiss by forcing herself on Knuckles a little more. Knuckles then wrapped is arms around Rouge's slim waist. A few minutes passed and they broke for air.

Rouge had her arms around Knuckles' build and her head against the white crescent on his chest. Knuckles put his arms around her once again.

"Thank you Knuckles." Rouge said quietly but loud enough for Knuckles to hear. He smiled down at her again.

"Anything, Rouge. Anything…"

**Back at HQ**

A military agent dressed in black rushed in the president's office. He was out of breath and was covered in burns.

"Sir!" he said saluting to his boss, "we've completed act one of project emerald, number A-08412."

"Very good. Did anyone suspect anything? Any flaws? Tell me in detail." The agent let his hand down to his side and spoke firmly to the President.

"No sir. No obstacles. After agent Topaz helped us to break into the apartment, we were able to slide the bomb under her door. We evacuated the building soon after and detonated it. No one had any major injuries of what was reported to us."

The President rubbed his chin in pleasure of hearing this news.

"Excellent job agent. You are dismissed." The man in black nodded in response and exited the room. The president let a grin creep across his face.

"That bat is just making everything too easy for us. I have to give her credit for falling for that damn echidna."

…_**O.o **_

_**ookie. Umm…slowly inches away cheesy chapter for a reason as you can see the president is up to no good, blah. Um, yeah next chapter soon I promise.**_


	6. Kidnapped

_Chapter 6: Kidnapped _

_The pink hedgehog walked along the cold sidewalk of the crisp night. It was one of those nights that she would usually wish to spend with Sonic. Somehow, she still felt the emptiness inside of her even though she had convinced herself that she was over the blue heartbreaker._

_As she looked up at the sky, she realized that it was beginning to get cloudy. "Great…" she said letting out a loud sigh. She began to walk a little faster to where she was going. Rain was coming down hard by the time she reached her destination. _

_Amy stood on the ledge of a brick bridge. Looking down she could see speeding cars going what seemed like Sonic's speed. A silver tear rolled down her cheek as she readied herself to jump. She took one step closer and closed her eyes, choking back more of her tears. She almost let herself drop when she heard something in the distance calling her name. _

_Amy turned to see who it was but lost her footing and took her fall. Something strong grabbed around her waist and pulled her back up to the top of the bridge. "Amy…" the voice said softly._

_Whoever it was now had their arms her, holding Amy close to them. She could hear their loud and fast heart beat, her head under their chin._

_Amy looked up now and saw that the figure was none other than Sonic the hedgehog. Only this time he had tears in his eyes. "Amy…I-I thought that I would be too late. But you're alright. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."_

_The pink hedgehog was silent, but now did not forbid her tears from flowing. A flash a lightning made her jumping and buried her face deeper into Sonic's fur. "Sonic…" she whispered, slowly slipping from his grip._

"_Amy?" he said with a little bit of worry in his voice. Amy began lose conciseness. As she did she could hear Sonic faintly calling her name. _

_As she fell further, Sonic's voice got a little louder. _

"Amy? Amy?" Amy could feel a hand on top of hers. She opened hers eyes as wide as she could and looked around. The first thing she saw were green eyes looking into her own. Amy began to sit up, looking around.

"You're in the hospital Ames." She looked over at Sonic who was sitting next to her. Indeed she was. She was in a hospital bed with blankets thrown all over her.

"What?" she said faintly. Sonic put a warm smile on his face.

"You gave us all a scare Amy. You were in a fire. Don't you remember anything?"

Amy rubbed her head and found it was bandaged up. _'That was all just a dream. A crazy dream…'_

"A fire?" Amy repeated. Just then one of the nurses walked in.

"Ms. Rose? Oh, lovely! You're awake." She walked over and put a tray on the side of Amy's bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked nicely.

"A bit dizzy…" The nurse frowned slightly. "You need to get some rest for the pills to work okay? You just inhaled a lot of smoke and passed out so there's no need to worry." Sonic was silent but looked around anxiously like he wanted the nurse to leave.

"You should be out by tomorrow but we need to keep you tonight so we can make sure you're fine." The nurse motioned for Sonic to follow her as she left the room. He turned off the light and put his hand on the door knob. "I know you still hate me Amy, but please get better for me." with that, he closed the door and followed the nurse down the elevator and into the lobby.

From there she informed him that Amy was going to be okay and that he needed to stop worrying. Sonic let out a stressful sigh in response. He gave the woman his thanks and left the quiet hospital.

"I'm so sorry Amy." Sonic said looking up at the moon. "you need to find someone who will treat you better than what I have, I understand that. If you ever find it in your heart to forgive me for the many mistakes I've made by mistreating you…" Sonic stopped. He felt a small smile fade its way onto his face.

"There's no way that will happen." He kept walking, picking up his pace. _'and I don't blame at all my pink rose…' _Sonic then broke out into a run, dashing through the lit city avoiding people and cars.

Back in the hospital, Amy was feeling the need to leave something just didn't feel right. She got out of the bed and looked out of the window. From the view of the 8th story window, she could see the nighttime version of Station Square. Lights were beaming everywhere, cars were honking and people were talking.

Out of the commotion of all this, she could see a neon blue trail moving and disappearing within the city. The first thing that popped in mind was Sonic.

She watched as the blue shooting star made his way to emerald coast on which he came to a sudden halt. Sonic gazed at the rolling ocean beaming moonlight within every wave that crashed against the shore. He looked as if he was confused from what she could see of him.

"Sonic…"she said whispered quietly to herself. She couldn't bare to see him like this. His green eyes flashed as he truned from the sea and looked down. Amy watch the blue hedgehog with sadness in her heart, feeling tears in her eyes. "Sonic…if you treat me so harshly, then why do I still think I have feelings for you?"

Amy walked back to her bed and sat down. "You're willing to make things right and I turned up the offer. Why then…?" she buried her head in her pillow.

"Sonic…you're making me love you again." she said drowning her pillow in tears. After a few more moments of soft tears, Amy sat up and wiped her eyes.

"You can't take back the pain I went through just to be true to my heart and yet somehow…I still…I still love you, Sonic the hedgehog."

"Okay Ms. Rose, you're free to go." The woman at the front desk of the Station Square hospital said nicely. Amy smiled and exited the building. She stretched her arms as she exposed herself to the sunlight, thinking about what she had said last night. The first thing on her mind was to find Sonic and talk with him. Without even remembering about her home, she ran off to find him.

Amy wandered the streets asking around for the hedgehog. She checked his favorite spots and places to be but found no traces of him anywhere. Amy continued to look for him until sunset, feeling it was the most important thing in the world now. Her feet ached as well as her head.

Looking around Amy did find that she made her way all the way to the edge of the city and was on the very beginning of the acres of plains that Sonic had rescued her from once before.

Amy collapsed on the nice soft grass below her and gazed out over the horizon. To her surprise, she saw a spiked figure sitting on a slight hill. Her ears perked up in hope of it being the one of which she looked for and dashed towards the figure.

"Sonic!" she yelled getting closer and closer. The figure turned around and sure enough, it was Sonic. Amy breathed a sigh of relief. She tackled Sonic to the ground when she was close enough and tumbled in the grass until they can to a stop, Sonic on Amy.

"Ouch…" he said rubbing his head and beginning to get up. "Amy?" he said looking down at her underneath him. He quickly climbed off and helped her up. Amy began to blush a bright red.

"Sonic, I've been looking all over for you." Sonic now had a puzzled look on his face.

"Amy, what are you…" Amy cut him off, placing a finger on his lips.

"Sonic, I want to talk…I don't want to ignore this feeling anymore." Sonic sighed.

"Amy, I think we need to talk too. I'm glad you're here…I-I have something I need to tell you that I've been hiding for a long time." Amy sat next to him and cradled her legs in her arms.

"Let me tell you first." She said. Sonic sat in silence and watched the sun set.

"About what happened the other day…I told you some things that I don't really think I meant. I mean, all that day I was trying to convince myself that I didn't love you anymore. But…that's not true. I gave myself a heartache yearning for you." Amy stood up allowing the wind to play with her red dress.

"I know now that maybe I was the one who was wrong. That I shouldn't have tried to lie to myself just to make the tears stop flowing." Amy said with some sadness in her voice. Sonic stood as well.

"What are you trying to say?" Sonic asked still looking at the sun.

"I…I still love you Sonic!" Amy blurted out. A tear rolled down her cheek.

There was a moment of silence until Amy broke it.

"I know I'm annoying, but I didn't want you to think I don't love you anymore. Sonic…you mean the world to me. I just want you to realize that." Amy looked over at the hedgehog who stood still next to her. Amy felt more tears about to come and started to run back to where she came from, but the sound of her name being called just like in her dream stopped her in her tracks.

Sonic turned and looked her in the eye. "Amy." He repeated, taking a few steps towards her. Amy closed her eyes letting the tears flow now. To much of her surprise, she felt Sonic's arms around her waist. He whispered softly in her ear as he held her close.

"I was trying to tell you before that I was sorry the way I treated you Amy. No one deserves to feel the pain you did. I'm so sorry." Amy sniffled as Sonic pulled away from their embrace, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I've come to realize that when I ran from you, I was also running from the feelings that I had for you. It's taken me years to realize that I couldn't run any more and face the fact that I love you, Amy."

"Sonic." Amy whispered, "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?" Amy wrapped her arms around Sonic's neck, both falling over again. He looked at her and she smiled.

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting." He said leaning over. Before both of them knew, Sonic had sealed the space between their lips. Amy quickly accepted the kiss and faintly smiled. After a few minutes, Sonic broke the kiss, looking around.

"It's getting late." Realizing that it was now night. "shouldn't we be getting back?" Amy let out an inner depressing sigh now remembering what happened to her apartment.

"But I…my home is…" Sonic laid a finger on her lips.

"It's kind of ironic really. Rouge went to go stay with Knuckles, so you're more than welcome to stay with me." he said smiling.

"If you're sure this won't be a problem."

Sonic nodded as he scooped Amy up in his arms and dashed off into the city. Amy looked up at the blue hedgehog. _'I'm glad I could finally find a place in your heart Sonikku.' _Amy thought as she held onto him tighter, closing her eyes. A few minutes later, Sonic announced their arrival but had a bit of confusion in his voice.

All of a sudden, Amy felt the feeling of flying above ground come to an end as Sonic skidded to a stop. Amy opened her eyes to see what was going on. They had stopped in front of a huge crown of people being pushed back by police men and in the center was a large robot. It looked like a giant wolf but with eight arms and three tails.

Around it were a few slaughtered people and another few trying to get away. Sonic immediately got into battle mode and motioned for Amy to get to a safe place. With a little hesitation, Amy did as he said and ran a few yards back.

Sonic scanned the robot for a weakness. After a few seconds, he lunged himself into the center of the creature, almost knocking it down. The moment Sonic's feet touched the ground, the robot took him around the neck with a blue aura beginning to form around its fist and Sonic.

"W-what are you doing…?" Sonic managed to get out. The robot just tightened its grip, making Sonic unable to breathe.

"E-4021, don't forget your original mission." A voice said coming from the neck of the robot. Before Sonic almost passed out from lack of air, the robot dropped him immediately and leaped in front of Amy.

She froze as its large red eyes scanned Amy up and down. It clenched her around the waist and took off into the night sky, using its tails as rockets.

"Amy." Sonic said in a weak voice. He laid there on the cold sidewalk of the city, unable to move.

'_That damn robot has Amy…I have to stop-'_ but before Sonic could finish his thought, he passed out.


End file.
